


King of Karaoke

by minzimpression



Series: winterhawk one-shots [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Day 5, FACT, Karaoke, M/M, Singing, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/pseuds/minzimpression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a well-known fact that Clinton Francis Barton is the King of Karaoke.</p>
<p>[Winterhawk Week Day 5 - Fact]</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to the two songs while reading it.

It is a well-known fact that Clinton Francis Barton is the King of Karaoke.

He has won that title three years in a row and he damn well will win it a fourth time. The other Avengers have nothing on him. He has chosen the perfect song for this year’s karaoke tournament and already made room for his fourth trophy on the shelf directly over his bed. He even has two background singers today. Sam and Rhodes absolutely loved the idea when he had told them about it. 

So this is settled then.

Tony always makes a good show out of this Avengers fun and when Clint enters the common floor he’s greeted by two women, who look like they are Tony’s usual models/flight attendants, and takes the fruity (way too alcoholic) cocktail they are offering him.

“Thank you, ladies,” he winks and makes his way to the newly arranged party area. There is a little stage where a huge ass hologram is announcing the 4th Avengers Karaoke Tournament. In front of the stage are different sitting areas. A few beanbag chairs, loveseats, colorful armchairs. 

A few members of the team are already here. Wanda is sitting at the bar with Vision, heart-eyes clearly visible. Natasha is sitting on a love seat with Tony, who’s painting her toenails in a vibrant blue (Honestly, Clint has no idea where that bromance did come from). 

On one of the beanbag chairs in the back, the newest member of the Avengers is lounging. He has headphones plugged into a StarkTech tablet and is probably watching another one of those horrendous teenage TV shows he’s so fond of. 

“Whazzup, Grumpy Cat?” he asks Barnes, throwing himself into the other beanbag chair next to him. He glances at the tablet and yep. There’s _Gossip Girl_ playing. “God, you’re such a teenage girl.”

Bucky takes off the headphones and smacks his metal hand over the back of Clint’s head. It hurts, but not too bad. Fortunately Barnes knows his strength. 

“Are you excited?” Clint asks him, practically bouncing on his chair. “I’m so going to win, again. I have an angelic voice, you’ll see.”

Barnes rolls his eyes, but Clint can definitely see a smile tucking at his mouth. It’s a win, then.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Barnes says and Clint scoffs. “Nobody can beat me.”

Before Barnes can reply to that, Sam and Rhodey come in and demand Clint’s attention. 

“Just wait and see, Barnes,” Clint says and stands up again to join Sam and Rhodey to discuss their performance.

Half an hour later, everyone is here and of course Tony opens the evening with _Iron Man_. Clint will never understand why Tony tries every year. Nobody likes his performance. Because nobody of the team likes Black Sabbath. (God, Ozzy is so creepy)

Wanda is singing a terrible pop song by some Sokovian woman Clint has never heard of. 

Steve is performing _A hard day’s night_ by the Beatles. He looks adorable while trying to win. 

Natasha doesn’t compete this year because of a sore throat (“Lies, you just don’t want to lose again,” Clint had told her and had received a well-aimed kick in the nuts for that).

Thor sings a duet with Jane ( _of course_ he does) but they have no chance in winning because they sing fucking Celine Dion.

(Vision doesn’t participate, either. He kind of doesn’t get the concept.)

And then comes Clint’s time to rise and shine. Fucking finally. 

He jumps on stage and taps the microphone a few times. 

“FRIDAY, hit me,” he says to the AI and the piano starts playing. The Avengers look confused for a moment until the real music starts and Clint starts dancing.

He took a deep breath and it was on.

“I went to the moped store said "Fuck it"  
Salesman like "What up, what's your budget?"  
And I'm like "Honestly, I don't know nothing about mopeds"  
He said "I got the one for you, follow me"“

He loves Macklemore and his ridiculous song texts. _Downtown_ is one of his favorites.

His team is not convinced that he is still the best. Clint sings as perfect as ever, pairing it with idiotic dance moves. He knows he has won them (and FRIDAY’s valuation system) over when Sam and Rhodey jump on stage with their own mics and join him.

“Downtown, cruising through the alley  
Tip-toeing in the street like Dally  
Pulled up, moped to the valley  
Whitewalls on the wheels like (mayonnaise)  
Dope, my crew is ill, and all we need is two good wheels  
Got gas in the tank, cash in the bank  
And a bad little mama with her ass in my face  
I'mma lick that, stick that, break her off, (Kit-Kat)  
Snuck her in backstage, you don't need a wristband  
Dope“

The three of them sing and the crowd is cheering. Fuck yes! Rhodey and Sam are awesome background dancers, too and when they build a small human pyramid at the end of the song (Clint on top of course) the rest of the Avengers are making noises like there are hundreds of them.

Yessss, he’s got it.

He’s sure Tony has his name already engraved.

He high-fives with his two background singers, bounces from the stage and makes grabby hands for the trophy in Tony’s hands.

“Excuse me, but there is still one participant,” FRIDAY interrupts Clint’s cheering. 

“What? Who? I thought I was the last –“ Clint whines and when he looks back at the stage, fucking _Barnes_ is standing there. He’s leaning at the mike stand like he doesn’t have a care in the world and is smirking. Clint ignores how that look directed at him is making his knees weak and tries to sneer.

“Seriously, Barnes?” he asks. “I don’t think FRIDAY has any Bing Crosby on her servers.”

Barnes just scoffs and gestures that Clint should just sit down and listen.

Clint looks at the shiny trophy longingly, sighs and sits down. He hadn’t known that Barnes would want to participate and judging by the curious and wondering expressions of the others, he isn’t the only one. Clint leans back into his bean bag chair and now it’s his turn to roll his eyes when FRIDAY dims the room and has Barnes in dark blue light. 

Barnes has his eyes closed when the music starts (What is this? Clint knows this song…is it--?).

Barnes opens his eyes when he starts to sing, grabs the microphone (but leaves it in the stand) and he _fucking slays it._

“And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come  
But at least we'll both be beautiful and stay forever young  
This I know, yeah, this I know--“

_That_ fucking song. Clint sure as hell can’t compete against The Weekend. Barnes looks like he is making love to the mike stand. He moves his hips and legs in those fucking black skinny jeans like a pro. He moves like he has danced like this a thousand times before (And maybe he had, Steve had told them ages ago, that his best friend rocks the dance floor. Clint had assumed Steve had exaggerated. He hadn’t.)

And his voice. God, it is perfect. Clint already fears the refrain.

“I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh“

Fucking hell. Barnes touches his own face, runs his right hand through his hair, singing in a desperate voice.

Clint can just sit and stare while Barnes aces the song.

Barnes is _amazing_. He sounds better than the original. Even _Natasha_ is cheering when the song reaches his peak and Barnes _gets on his knees_ , singing the last verse.

During the song everyone but Clint has crowded the front of the stage and they are all behaving like fucking _groupies_.

It’s a matter of fact that Clinton Francis Barton is not only a dethroned King of Karaoke but a very sore loser. 

He’s brooding with a cocktail when Tony presents Barnes with his well-deserved (ugh) trophy. 

“Suck it up, Barton,” Tony cackles when he sees Clint’s face. 

“Yeah, yeah. Beginner’s luck,” Clint just says and slurps his cocktail.

Barnes looks very pleased with himself and has a genuine smile on his face. It’s cute. And it’s almost too much for Clint. 

It’s a fact that Clint falls fast and hard for people with cute smiles. 

Clint turns away and asks FRIDAY to play some good party music. 

The party is great as always and the karaoke machine runs hot during the night. The drunker they get, the more ridiculous their song choices become. 

And it’s so much fun singing Michael Jackson’s _Thriller_ with Barnes (and teaching him the classic dance moves to that song). 

Best party ever.

It’s a lesser-known fact that Barnes and Clint have been fucking each other’s brains out for a few weeks now.

It develops into a well-known fact when Barnes (Bucky!) shoves his tongue in Clint’s throat during their _My humps_ duet, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Tom Cruise, fucking acing 'I can't feel my face' during the lip sync battle with Jimmy Fallon. You can watch it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CW1_dUBzJV8)
> 
>  
> 
>  my [tumblr](http://minzimpression.tumblr.com)


End file.
